Lets be More!
by Kiya- chan
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday and he has something to ask Sasuke! What happens when things go not as expected? AU One shot birthday fic!


Lets be More

Oneshot birthday fic for Naruto! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

Music boomed from a club that a dark haired man stood before. He had agreed to meet his close friend, but he hesitated. He could hear the music from a good five feet away and just knew he was going to have a headache and no voice by the end of the night. Staring at the bright red door he looked up to the clear night sky and groaned, clenching the small present in his hand. He could already hear his friends annoying voice in his head poking fun at him.

"_Aw, I though Uchiha's never ran from anything! You're an Uchiha? You sure cause you're being a coward, you baby!"_

With a growl he stomped up to the door, shoving the present in his back pocket and showed his ID to the bouncer before he was let in. Stopping he looked over the crowd and instantly saw the bouncing bright blond hair of his friend and shoved his way over. He was dancing with their pink haired friend Sakura who grinned when she saw him.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, shoving her dance partner out of the way and hugged him.

The blond pouted as he turned around crossing his arms over his chest, "What took you so long?!" he exclaimed. "Were you being a chicken or something?!"

Sasuke's eye twitched at this, he just knew this blond idiot was going to say something like that. "No." he grunted, pushing the pinkette off him. "It took longer than I thought at work, Naruto."

Naruto grinned at him, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. "If that's what you want to say." He laughed. He jumped up and down before grabbing his friend's hands, "Everyone else is already here too! Come on! We've got a giant table and everything!"

Sasuke watched the rambunctious blonde pull them through the crowd and did his best not to roll his eyes. He knew how his friend was; after all they've known each other since elementary school. Back then though they never got along. Sakura had been there too, not that she was as nice to Naruto as she was now. He could still see the small Naruto pulling all the tricks in the book to get the attention. He was the class clown all the way until high school. He'd grown up a lot since then he had to admit.

"Hey, Naruto!" a tall brunette called out to the blond as they made it to a large table full of people. "I've got your birthday shot!"

Naruto's grin grew further as he let the others go, "Sweet!" he exclaimed taking the shot from the other man. "Thanks Kiba!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Sasuke grunted, sitting on the far edge.

Kiba rolled his eyes while Naruto ignored him and took the shot, "Don't be a Debbie downer." He said, frowning at Sasuke. "It's his birthday, let him have some fun."

Sasuke shrugged, "Fine, but you know I'm going to end up being the one taking care of the dobe later."

Naruto frowned at this and sat on Sasuke's lap, "Why don't you have fun too?" he asked, staring at him intently.

Sasuke stared right back at him with a glower, "Because I am not a dobe." He stated, "Besides someone needs to stay sober."

Naruto sighed at this and stood up, "Always the responsible one neh, Sasuke?" he asked sounding disappointed. He merely watched the blonde as one of the other friends bought him a drink. Naruto threw a fist in the air and laughed, "Yeah! Time for some birthday fun!" With a quick glance at Sasuke, he saw that the bright eyes he'd seen earlier were no longer filled with pure enjoyment.

With a sigh he caught their waiter, "Bring me a beer please." He said, just loud enough for the waiter and Naruto to hear. He would be responsible, he could hold his alcohol. The smile that the blonde gave him was worth it. He hoped at least.

Two hours later Sasuke found himself out on the dance floor with a drunk Naruto. He felt slightly buzzed on top of it, swaying to the fast beat with Naruto in front of him. "See, Sasuke!" Naruto slurred, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Much funner, right!" he exclaimed, watching Sasuke with hazy eyes.

"Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, glancing around to make sure none of their friends saw the blonde's actions. No one was paying them any heed, too busy in their own antics. He looked back at the man in front of him seeing him getting closer before their lips finally met. They staid together for only a moment but it felt like an eternity to Sasuke. Hesitating he finally pulled back, "Naruto… you should stop." He stated, pulling his arms from around his neck.

Naruto frowned at this, tears coming to his eyes as he stepped back, "Oh…" he muttered glancing away. "I understand." He said, sounding less drunk and more sober. Sasuke had to wonder if the blonde was actually holding his liquor better than he was playing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, tilting his head to the side and reached out for him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Naruto turned frustrated blue eyes to him, "Forget about it you, teme!" he exclaimed before turning and running through the crowd.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him about to run after him when a strong hand stopped him.

"What happened?" Looking over his shoulder he saw Kiba, watching Naruto run out of the club.

Sasuke looked at the doors as they shut before growling, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He stated, shrugging Kiba's hand off and running after the blonde.

Kiba smirked slightly as he made his way to the others, "Well, our birthday boy is gone." He stated with a small chuckle.

Shikamaru sighed at this, "What a pain." He sighed, stretching his arms above his head. "Why does he always take the hard way around?"

The others laughed at this, Sakura smiled down at her drink, "Now we just have to wait and hear about how things go I suppose." She stated, sighing slightly. "How about we party for real now?" she asked with a laugh.

"Isn't that counting your chickens before they hatch?" Sai asked looking at the others.

Sakura shrugged at this and leaned back in her seat, "Maybe, but we're already here anyway." She stated, "Might as well have some more fun with actual drinks."

Kiba laughed hard at this, "Can you believe how well Naruto feigns drunk?" he asked, shaking his head.

"He doesn't have to work at it." Ino stated with a scoff. "He just has to be even _more_ like himself." Everyone nodded in agreement before ordering drinks.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called as he ran out the doors and looked around. "Crap, he's not out here." He muttered pulling out his phone. Quickly looking up the others number he called it, no answer. "Damn it dobe." Looking up and down the street he wondered where he would have parked his old beater upper truck. Shaking his head he dialed the number again and ran down the street. No answer again. He growled resisting the urge to throw his phone and destroy it. Making it to the end of the block there was still no sign of the blonde haired man.

Turning around to run the other way Sasuke stopped in his tracks as a truck turned on his lights in the middle of the street. Staring hard it took a minute to see Naruto in the driver's seat. Cautiously he walked to the passenger's side and got in. "Why did you follow me?" he asked, slowly driving away from the club.

"What do you mean _why_?!" Sasuke exclaimed before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why did you ignore my calls? Do you know how worried I was?!" Naruto's hands clenched on the wheel and glared out the window. Sasuke stared at him, slightly shocked. He had never seen the man so… annoyed. No that wasn't it… maybe he was irritated with him? Taking a deep breath Sasuke calmed down, "How about we talk about this at my place?" he asked cautiously.

"Fine." The answer was harsher then Sasuke expected to come from the usual hyperactive blonde.

"Do you want me to drive?" he asked, glancing at him.

"I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed and became silent. Staring out the window he allowed his thoughts to wander. More importantly they wandered to his and Naruto's kiss. Resisting the urge to touch his lips he licked them instead before pursing them together. He would be lying if he said he had not wanted to do that for years. Not in a million years though had he ever thought Naruto would make the first move; or that he even felt an ounce the same way he did.

"How long?" he asked without thought.

Naruto glanced at him and took his time answering. "A while."

Rolling his eyes Sasuke glared slightly at him, "A while isn't an answer dobe."

"It's my answer okay!" Naruto yelled, turning sharply onto Sasuke's street.

"Okay, okay! Just don't crash the truck!"

Taking deep breaths Naruto drove with more concentration then needed before pulling into Sasuke's driveway. Without a word he got out of the truck, Sasuke close behind. After unlocking the door and entering the overly sized manor they made their way to the living room. Naruto made his way to the fireplace where many pictures of Sasuke's family and a few of them as children sat.

Smiling slightly he picked up one of them arguing over toys. "I remember this day." He sighed glancing over at Sasuke who sat on the leather couch positioned in front of the fireplace.

He looked at the picture before glancing away, "That was three days before my parents died in that car crash." He stated sadly.

Naruto frowned at this as he sat the picture down in place. He gave a nod as he picked up one of the pictures of his parents, "I remember." He stated running his hand over the picture. "You ran out of the school after being told and I ran after you." He glanced at Sasuke and sighed. "You punched me in the face when I asked why you were crying." He chuckled slightly rubbing his cheek as if it had happened again. "That was the first time I saw you cry. Then your brother passed on…" shaking his head he put the other picture back before leaning against the side of the fireplace. "You know we've been by each other's side since like six!"

Sasuke chuckled slightly at this, watching Naruto's every movement. "Yes, that's about when our parents introduced us." He said fondly, resting his arms on his legs and leaning forward. "We never got along back then. We fought and argued about everything we possibly could. It wasn't until after my parents died we started seeing eye to eye."

Naruto shrugged at this, "At least a little better." He chuckled looking at Sasuke and smiling slightly.

"When did things change from all of that to… well what's happening now?" Sasuke asked seriously, keeping his face passive.

Naruto shifted slightly and glanced away, "I said a while ago…"

"The _exact_ moment, Naruto."

Naruto frowned and groaned while he thought. "I don't know… I guess my feelings began changing around…" he thought a moment longer staring at the ceiling. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes, "It was back in high school." He finally answered with a sigh. "When I was on the football team and you came to my games. I saw you smile out in that crowd…"

"I smiled plenty of times before that…" Sasuke stated with a raised brow.

"I know." Naruto chuckled smiling at the fond memories. "But these smiles were different. They _felt_ different…"

Sasuke looked away from the other man forcing a slight blush down, "Why did you wait so long to say anything?" he grumbled.

Blinking Naruto looked at Sasuke again and smiled to himself seeing the blush. "I guess… I felt unworthy of any feelings that you may return…," he answered shrugging slightly. "Or maybe I'm just an idiot."

Sasuke stood and took a step closer to him, "You are most definitely an idiot, dobe." He growled slightly. "Thinking you are unworthy. Why would you think such stupid thoughts?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at this before looking at Sasuke again, "You were always something, Sasuke." He explained, biting his lip a little. "I was only good at one thing, everything else I screwed up on… Now I have finally done something that wasn't a screw up."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked trying to think of any accomplishments the idiot had done lately.

Naruto grinned at him, "I got _you_ to chase after me." He laughed, looking rather cocky. "So, what's your answer teme?" he asked seriously. "Will you be mine?"

Sasuke stared at him unable to say anything. He watched him trying to decide if the moron was serious about this. Tried to think of any time he had chased after him, but never once had it happened. Naruto had always chased after him and he had enjoyed every moment of it too. Smirking he cocked his head to the side, "What only tonight?"

Naruto frowned at this, "Teme! Don't-!"

Sasuke stepped close enough to press their lips together to silence him. "What do you think dobe?" Naruto smiled slightly before pulling him in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Good."

Sasuke chuckled as he stepped back, "By the way, happy birthday." He stated pulling the present he had for him from his back pocket.

Grinning Naruto tore open the wrapping and his eyes widened, "Free Ichiraku Ramen coupons!" he exclaimed jumping up and down. "Thank you!"

Sasuke smirked at this, "I knew you'd like that." He chuckled half listening to the blonde saying things about how they could go out for lunch and dinner. He wondered slightly how dating would go for them, but chose to let the thoughts stop. It was going to be one adventure, he knew. After all Naruto was an adventure of his own.


End file.
